


N'oublie jamais

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Just a biiiiig joke, Multi, PWP, Recueil
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Ils marchèrent longtemps pour arriver à la salle des machines et … surprise ! Les pilotes étaient des tartes ! Des tartes … à la cannelle, à la pomme, aux poires. Tes tartes géantes !





	N'oublie jamais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crime Passionnel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crime+Passionnel).



> Je ne suis en rien responsable de ... cette chose, ni des autres d'ailleurs.  
> OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits de FoF (Forume Francophone) sur Fanfiction.net avec le thème Tarte.

Le onzième était allongé au sol, inconscient. Un peu de sang coulait de sa tempe. On aurait pu croire qu’il s’était pris un mauvais coup … Mais c’est le cas en fait ! Il était endormis - inconscient - et n’avait pas l’air très bien. Son visage se fendait de quelques grimaces. Il devait rêver - ou cauchemarder - de quelque chose de « mal ». Plongeons dans les rêves - on se doute farfelus - du Docteur.

Des lasers jaillissaient de partout ; trouant, perforant toutes les cloisons. Les murs tombaient, les fenêtres se brisaient ; tout n’était que désolation. Il était toujours avec Amy, Rory et River. Il avait cru les perdre quand ils avaient dû se séparer, mais ils étaient tous sains et saufs. Aucun d’eux n’avait encore vu l’ennemi ; c’est comme s’il se plaisait à ne pas se montrer.

Il y avait un superbe vaisseau. Trop beau et trop grand pour ne pas attirer l’œil du Docteur. Vivre avec un hyperactif comme lui n’était pas facile tous les jours. Ils s’avancèrent très rapidement, gravissant des montagnes de débris pour espérer monter sur ledit vaisseau. Après une laborieuse montée de cents mètres, ils purent rentrer par une petite brèche dans la coque. _Étonnant qu’il y en ait une ici_ , pensa le brun. Ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre, ils s’embarquèrent dans une nouvelle aventure au près du Docteur sans savoir que ce qui pourrait leur arriver de pire que _ça_.

Ils marchèrent longtemps pour arriver à la salle des machines et … surprise ! Les pilotes étaient des tartes ! Des tartes … à la cannelle, à la pomme, aux poires. Tes tartes géantes.

« Docteur ?

\- Oui Amy ?

\- Vous n’auriez pas faim par hasard ?

\- Un peu, si.”

Les deux mort de faim se jetèrent sur les tartes les plus proches et ….

« DOCTEUR ! » cria Amy. Ce dernier se releva brusquement. Le sang qu’il avait sur la tempe avait séché mais il n’était plus dans _ce_ navire de guerre. Avait-il rêvé ?

« Dieux soit loué » dit-il prestement.

Amy et Rory, n’ayant pas compris, l’aidèrent à se relever et partirent en direction du Tardis, laissant leur ami les rejoindre. Toute cette histoire était bien sombre. Pourquoi le Docteur était-il là, seul. Et Comment le Tardis avait-il réussi à les trouver sans pilote ?

**Author's Note:**

> Un avis ? Bien ? Pas Bien ? Trop court ? Trop de fautes ? Loufoque ? 8D


End file.
